Maybe
by ObsidianEmeraldXXX
Summary: R&R! "The moment I fell in love with you was the best thing that ever had happened to me" Drew said. "You're so cheesy, Drew!" He smiled. Right now, he's very sure that he regretted nothing. /Chapter 5/
1. We Cant Go Back

**HEY GUYYYYS!!!!! It's been pretty long since I updated my stories, the truth is… well im doing my stories in a separate ****laptop, this laptop (what im using now) Gabriel… yes its true I name my laptops :P , well Gabriel's internet connection is being stupid and so yea… **

**But anyways… **

**I've written a ****WHOLE NEW STORY****!!!-People clapping- thank you, thank you :P**

**This story is based to the song "Maybe" by Secondhand Serenade. So there's this guy who sent me a song and I totally fell insanely inlove with it!! And now here I am inspired by this song! Thank you song xP**

**Anyways here it is… I hope you love it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither pokemon nor the song Maybe!! Only the plot :P**

**Ages****:**

**May: 18 and a half**

**Drew: 19 **

**Ash: 19**

**Misty: 19**

**Brock: 24**

**Max: 14**

**Title: Maybe**

**Chapter One: We cant go back: May's POV**

**Summary**: Drew, high prestigious, charming, rich pokemon coordinator slash PLAYBOY. May an ordinary, plain pokemon coordinator slash Drew's _fiancé_? What will happen, if Drew made a mistake in purpose? Would he get May back? What if when he finally got her trust back, something very tragic happens to May?!

**May's POV**

Here I sit throbbing myself, locking myself in my four-walled room with countless teardrops falling from my eyes. Those radical and persuasive words that he said, those impossible words, they're still inside my head, echoing.

He just left me.

I'm feeling nothing but pain.

_**Flashback!!!**_

"Combusken, Fire Spin NOW!!" I commanded my Fire Pokemon. And My tired Combusken did what I had instructed him to do, gorgeous flames spinning out of its mouth; and left the judges with admiration and awe.

"Flygon, dodge it with Fly then use Dragon Breath" Drew ordered his Pokemon. His Flygon dodged my attack with full grace and beauty and launched flame like green fire. With such beauty, I forgot that I was suppose to command another attack.

'Shit' I thought. It was the only thing in my mind.

It was too late; the strong flames had already hit Combusken. Then, Combusken fumbled and collapsed on the floor. My points dropped until there was no more.

"Well, the victory goes to Drew! From La Rouse City!" The MC, Lilian, Declared.

Then, majority of the people inside the arena clapped and cheered for Drew. I sighed. I looked at Drew; he was bowing with his Flygon by his side. I went to my Combusken.

"Combusken" It said sadly.

I smiled. "Its okay Combusken, we'll do better next time, alright? You did a great job" I said trying to comfort my pokemon.

"For now you need some rest" I said as I returned him in his pokeball.

I stood up. When I looked, Drew wasn't there anymore, he already got his ribbon.

_I wonder where he went._ I thought wondering where my _fiancé _had gone. Yes it's true, I and Drew are engaged. We had dated for a year and a half.

I looked at the ring at my left hand and smiled. He proposed last month or we could say four weeks ago.

I went to the lobby to find Drew. I saw him feeding his flygon come poke blocks. (**A/N: don't ask how his flygon fitted in the contest lobby, its just… there okay!D)**

He saw me looking at him. He smiled at me then walked at my direction. "Hey" he said.

I smiled back. "Hi" I said. And pecked he my lips.

My relationship with Drew isn't that controversial anymore as it is at first. When we first dated, people would stare at us or murmur at each other when we make out in public or lots of paparazzi would appear and would take pictures of us holding hands, kissing, going out or whatever and then the next thing we know… we would end up in 'Coordinators Weekly', but I didn't say that I hadn't expected that to happen, I mean Drew IS famous.

But now, I guess people just got used to our behavior. Except for his fan girls though, their still crazy for him.

"You did great today, Drew" I said.

He smirked then flipped his fringe "I know, I am the greatest right?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Suuuure, keep saying that… well, just to let you remember Mr. Im-so-great, I beat you yesterday, thankyouverymuch" I exclaimed with full perceiving sarcasm in my voice and stuck my tongue childishly.

He laughed a Godly laugh that had always made me feel melting. He leaned to give me one soft and gentle kiss. And then smiled.

"I know, but im still better than you" he smirked again.

His eyes softened and said "You were fantastic"

I blushed.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject.

"Um, so I heard that there's an awesome ice cream shop here in Slate Port, you wanna come?" I asked.

"Oh...um...Uh... Maybe next time I have some …. Important things to do" He said as he stammered a bit.

"Um…. Okay?"

He smiled. "Next time, I promise" as caressed my cheek. "Have to go now okay?" he said as he returned his pokemon and left the hall.

"Okay…" I whispered sadly to myself.

I went to that ice cream shop alone, I was kind of hungry. Then … _THUMP_!! I was on the ground. I looked up I saw a boy; he also had auburn hair like mine. His hair had spikes, he was wearing a White shirt and black denim like pants. He smiled at me.

"Im sorry" he apologized as he offered a hand to help me up.

I took his hand. "Oh, its okay, Im May by the way" **(A/N: lol xD… it rhymed)**

He smirked "Blaze"

**Author's note****:**

**May and Blaze had an awesome night blah, blah, blah..i will leave the imagination to you. (im too lazy to write) anyways… May and Blaze spent time together at the ice cream shop, and May realized that she left her cellphone at the pokemoncenter and excused herself and Blaze being a gentleman he escorted May to the PC then….**

**At the P0kemoncenter**

I went to my room and saw my cellphone on my bed. I realized that the book I borrowed from Drew was beside the night stand.

_I should return this_ I thought.

I walked to where Drew's room was I heard _moaning_, I opened the door.

My eyes went wide; my chest started aching like there was a very sharp knife piercing my heart. Many tears urging to escape my aquatic eyes. I dropped the book.

Drew was there kissing an almost naked girl. The girl was only wearing bra and under wear. Drew in his bare chest, was on top of the girl; pinning her against the wall. They stopped kissing. Drew had his eyes fixed on me with a horrified look.

Tears began to slide down my cheeks; I didn't have the strength to hold back the tears anymore. My knees began to shake.

Drew slowly walked towards me. "May, this is not what it looks like" I gulped and also my lips were shaking. I don't know if I should either run away crying or slap him in the face.

Drew slowly reached to hold my hand but ensured himself not to take away his gaze on me; like he knew that I would eventually run away in milliseconds.

His fingers had touched my hand. I hesitated. I quickly took away my hand before he could grab hold on to it.

"Don't… don't touch me" I said tonelessly but my voice cracked at the end.

"May, I-"Drew started speaking, then the girl spoke.

"Drewy" She said. I grimaced and sneered with disgust. "You said you two were over? we've been dating for two weeks, and you promised that you'll get rid of that slut days ago" she said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I can't believe him! They're dating! Behind my back. I gasp as the pain stung me.

"May, I can explain" drew said quickly.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at him.

"SLUUUUT" the girl said.

"Shut up!!!!!!" Drew shouted. The girl silenced. I took that chance to run away from him.

"May wait" he said as he took his shirt from the ground and put it on.

I ran as fast as I can, I went outside of the center and found myself at the Slate Port Beach. I stopped and collapsed down to my knees crying. A pair of muscular hands hugged me from behind.

"May please listen to me" Drew pleaded.

I faced him. I tried to struggle out from his unbreakable grasp but he only held me even tighter. I surrender. he was too strong I calmed down a bit.

"Please let go of me Drew" I said as I cried quietly barely noticeable.

"I won't until you let me explain" he said. He broke the hug but his hand was still holding mine firmly and tightly.

"You want to explain? Fine! Then explain why you were in your room almost having sex with that bitch!" I yelled at him.

"I wasn't!" he shouted back.

I was about to yell back until he cut me off.

"You know, Maybe this is why I went to _Ericka_!!... Unlike you, she's actually not freakingly dense! Unlike you she actually listens to me to every damn word I said!? But what about you? Hell no! You just whine! If anyone's the bitch here May, its YOU!!" He spat on my face.

Tears fell rapidly from my sapphire eyes. _He thinks about me like that?_

"Please stop, Drew" I made my voice toneless and calm as possible; hiding the hurt and stinging that I'm feeling. But I can't stop my teardrops falling from my aqua eyes.

My heart's aching so badly, every single beat it made caused me unbearable pain.

"You are a complete Opposite of her! You're clumsy, you're freakin' annoying! You have no talent… you're a wimp May, a worthless little wi-"

I had enough. "Stop it Drew!!... or else I'll-" I said but he didn't let me finish.

"Or else what? You'll leave me?" he snorted a laugh.

"tch, fine!! Leave, I Don't Care! Im better off without you anyway! You only hold me back!" he sneered.

I persisted to make my face calm and hard and emotionless.

"I'm sorry Drew" I apologized.

I shook my head slightly. "You know… I don't even know anymore Drew, I mean, I've tried so hard, I've worked so hard… I-I've given my all just to be the one you need but I was so Stupid. I mean, I totally saw this coming. I knew right from the start that I was _never_ good enough for you, funny I let my heart win instead of listening to my head… so stupid right?"

"You know what's funny Drew? I actually thought that you really loved me… And what's funnier is… I actually believed you." I said.

"I'm sorry Drew… im sorry im too clumsy for you, that im too annoying for you, that Im too much for a wimp for you"

"Im sorry Drew… that you wasted all those time with me…im sorry if I wasn't good enough for you. And Im so sorry that I loved you..." I said as I slowly approached him slowly and looked him straight in the eye.

My sapphire orbs connected to those perfect emerald ones. I stared in it with sadness and disappointment.

I slid out the golden _engagement_ ring on my left finger; I took one last glance at it before giving it _back_ to him; placing it gently on his palm. Drew followed my glance and looked at me.

His facial expression was different from before, his face had agony, shock and mostly regret.

"M-m-m ay… I-i-i..Y-you're not-"he stuttered.

"Goodbye Drew" I said my last farewell.

I backed away slowly. And then when I was far enough from him, I took the opportunity to run away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

KNOCK!

"May? May please come out and eat your food, it's been three days, you have to eat something dear" I hear my mother talk outside my room knocking. It's been three nights since that devastating night. I decided to come home for a while.

I was sitting just beside the door. My eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Maybe, later" I said. "Im not hungry" I told her.

"Okay, I'll leave your food outside the door in case you feel like eating" My mother said. "Oh, and dear you have a visitor, he's Blaze… was it, he says he will wait for you downstairs" Mom said as I hear her footsteps slowly fading.

But more importantly, why was Blaze here?

**DREW YOU IDIOT!!! YOU HOT IDIOT!!!**** :P**

**YAY!! Im back finished with a brand new story. Wait for the second chapter! This only May's POV. **

**Chapter two has Drew's POV. To make the story much clearer, though its pretty depressing. Anyways, I am aiming for 6-10 reviews first and then I'll update XD… So, REVIEW!!!!**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS!!!!**

**1. ****Ooooh… and I was thinking, since I noticed that there isn't much Contestshipping Lemon/Lime. So I thought of writing one, I already have one in mind. I want you guys to take my poll whether you ****WANT**** me to write a lemon or ****NOT**

_**TAKE MY POLL!!! I DARE YOU TO!**_


	2. Deceiver

**YESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER TWO IS UP!!!!!... OH YEA BABY! High five! –gives you a high five-**

**-people start clapping and I start to blush?- stop it guys! Your making me blush LAWL XD… seriously, I don't do blushing xD… -liar-**

**So guys, thank you again for giving me inspiration! I love you people –people cheering and lets me sign autographs- - a girl can dream right?? xD we all know that ridiculous scenario wouldn't happen **** ANYWAYZ….**

**I've decided that this whole story would be based on Drew's Point of View, I only started the Prologue with May since…(I don't have an explanation :P) so yea.**

**Thanks for my prince charming for lending me the movie xD… and especially the song "Maybe" I wont forget you! This/You song is the reason im writing this Fiction.**

**Im really into Tr****agic events right now, so you probably noticed (if not… well, now you know!) that the fics/chapters that im updating always has heart aches and agony… -somebody shouts "Go with the story!" and I sweatdropped- …. ONWITHTHESTORY!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon, the song, nor the movie scenes!!! I OWN NOTHING!! BLAZE HAS AN EXCEPTION! HE"S MINE I MADE HIM… -blushes thinking differently, I am not pervert!- and the PLOT!!**_

**Title: Maybe**

**Chapter Two: Deceiver**

**Summary**: Drew, high prestigious, charming, rich pokemon coordinator slash PLAYBOY. May an ordinary, plain pokemon coordinator slash Drew's _fiancé_? What will happen, if Drew made a mistake in purpose? Would he get May back? What if when he finally got her trust back, something very tragic happens to May?!

**Drew's POV!**

I Breathed heavily as I lay here in my king sized bed looking attentively at the golden ring I gave_ her_ two years ago. Yes it has been 2 years since I last saw her. Ever since that day… she disappeared; I guessed that she stopped competing contests.

I turned on the television I found myself at channel 35: Poke Music Television

"And now here's the song "Maybe" by Secondhand Serenade" the music DJ announced. Then I watched and listened carefully as the intro of the song played. Memories began to flow on my head again.

**Flashback**!

"Hi Drewy-kins" a dark haired girl cooed. I sneered a little.

"Oh, its _you_" I said with a tinge of disgust in my tone as I finished the sentence.

"Aww… Drewy aren't you happy to see me?"

I glared and recovered. "of course I am, baby" I said simply. **(A/N: seriously guys, u r not the only one's disgusted. I'll make this scene as short as possible –shudders-)**

"Aw, Drewy, You look tired, let me rub that off." She purred as she placed her legs on my lap. **(A/N: -pukes- I am going to annoy you people with my Author's note until this scene is FINISHED)**

I smirked and undressed her **( YOURE LUCKY YOURE HOT DREW!!) **leaving her BRA and PANTY! She began to moan as I kissed her neck. Ericka took my shirt off but my pants are STILL there. **(A/N: im sorry there isn't much details, this is harder to write than I thought it would! Drew being with that… thing is VERY Disturbing! So I can't concentrate!)**

**(yay! The scene's finished, I'll leave you guys in peace now)**

_**BAM**_**!! **

The door flew open and we stopped kissing. I heard something fell; I saw a book on the floor. I looked up and saw May, my fiancé, standing. Her face had a shocked expression.

_Fuck! This isn't good_

I slowly got off the bed and slowly approached her "May, this is not what it looks like" I said carefully as I tried to hold her hand. As the time my finger tips touched her skin; she hesitated and quickly yanked her hand away not wanting to make another skin contact.

I saw tears run down her cheeks. I felt terrible inside, she was crying.

**End Flashback!**

_Didn't you wanna hear?_

_The sound of all the places we could go_

_Do you fear?_

_The expressions on the faces_

_We don't know_

_It's a cold long road when you wake up_

_And I don't think that I have the strength to let you go!_

_**Flashback**_!

"May please listen to me" I begged her as I hug her tightly in my arms. I know where this was going to go and I have to prevent it. She tried to scuffle out of my grip; I clutched her tighter to me.

"Please let go of me Drew" she said quietly, I felt my shirt moisten; she was crying faintly.

"I won't until you let me explain" I said. I realized that she calmed down a bit; so I let go of her to be able to speak to her properly.

**End of flashback!**

I maximized the volume of the TV a bit, '_the song's pretty good_'' I thought as the Chorus played.

_Maybe it's just me_

_But couldn't you believe?_

_That everything I said and did_

_Wasn't just deceiving_

_And the tear in your eyes_

_And your calm-hard face_

_Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

**Flashback**!

"You want to explain? Fine! Then explain why you were in your room almost having sex with that bitch!" she shouted harshly.

"I wasn't!" I shouted back. I just can't help it; my anger took over my body. I wasn't just going to stand there being accused about such a thing that I didn't do or about to do.

I was pissed, Very pissed.

"You know, Maybe this is why I went to _Ericka_!!... Unlike you, she's actually not freakingly dense! Unlike you she actually listens to every damn word I say!? But what about you? Hell no! You just whine! If anyone's the bitch here May, its _YOU_" I spat unsympathetically and harshly at her.

Her face remained calm and hard. But, the hurt I know she's feeling didn't betray my eyes.

I saw her delicate tears escape from her beautiful sapphire-blue eyes.

As much as I want to pull her into my arms and give a warm embrace, saying that 'im sorry' or 'everything's going to be fine'. I can't. My anger was controlling me.

"Please stop, Drew" she said in a little voice. Her eye brows were quivering. She hid her azure eyes, in her auburn locks, away from my emerald-green orbs.

"You are a complete Opposite of her! You're clumsy, you're freakin' annoying! You have no talent… you're a wimp May, a worthless little wi-"she shut me off.

"Stop it Drew!!... Or else I'll-"I cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Or else what? You'll leave me?" I sneered at her.

"tch, fine!! _Leave_! I Don't Care! Im better off without you anyway! You only hold me back!" I snorted with full contempt and deride-ness.

She ducked her head, looking down at the white sand.

"I know you'll just come crawling back anyway, begging for me to take you back" I sneered at her with noticeable pity.

She broke down. She had her agonized eyes on me, so many tears, too delicate, that weren't meant to come out; fell down to the harsh ground. She had one hand covering her mouth as she continued to cry.

My heart almost skipped a beat. _Oh My God._

_I can't believe I said that_

"I'm sorry Drew" she apologized.

"You know… I don't even know anymore Drew" she started.

"I mean, I've tried so hard, I've worked so hard… I-I've given my all just to be the one you need but I was so Stupid. I mean, I totally saw this coming. I knew right from the start that I was _never_ good enough for you, funny I let my heart win instead of listening to my head… hilarious right?"

I gulped.

I didn't like where this was going.

I can't speak. I can't even make a single sound come out of my mouth.

"You know what's funnier Drew? I actually thought that you really loved me… And you what's funniest is… that I actually believed you." She said.

I winced slightly. It actually hurt.

"I'm sorry Drew… im sorry im too clumsy for you, that im too annoying for you, that Im too much for a wimp for you" she said. Tears wishing to escape from her eyes.

"Drew, I may not be perfect person. But I had tried so much to be like one, so I can be _with_ you, because I know you're not used in losing; you're not used at being imperfect" she said as her mascara melting from her tears.

"I know you're not used to people who are weak, wimps… I've seen you flirt with other girls; I've seen you _kiss_ them Drew, and as much as I wanted to cry, I _Cant_! Because I know its weakness in your eyes"

I felt my stomach twist. I was guilty.

_She didn't deserve this._

"I'm so foolish! It never did make any _sense_ for _**you**_ to love _**me**_" I heard her whisper. I frowned as I heard. It hit me… it hit me _hard_.

_How could she think of something so absurd!_ This angered me that was ridiculous! How can she say something like that.

Every word stung me, hit me and stabbed me right in the heart. She's killing me. It had to stop; but unfortunately I still can't utter a word.

_Ah, shit! Stop it May!_

My eyes burned as tears slowly attempting to flood my hazy sage-green eyes.

**End of flashback!**

I grabbed a pillow from aside and put it on my face.

"My fault" I muttered silently. I glanced at my dresser and took the ring. I examined it carefully, there was an "I Love You" carved at the wall of the jewelry.

I smiled

I remember that night. It was the night right after I proposed; we were on the balcony of my room, watching the stars twinkle; I carved those 3 words in the trinket and we promised each other that we'll always be together, no matter what would happen.

Yes, maybe I did hurt her; but she didn't have to leave me, right?

"You're the one who left me, May" I whispered as I gaze at _her_ ring. "You promised" I whispered.

_There goes my ring_

_It might as well been shattered_

_And im here to sing_

_About the things that mattered_

_About the things that made us feel alive_

_For oh so long_

_About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong_

**Flashback**

"Im sorry Drew… that you wasted all those time with me…im sorry if I wasn't good enough for you. And Im so sorry that I _loved_you..." she said, looking own to the ground.

It broke me into pieces. How she used the _past_ tense of 'love' in her sentence.

_Damn you__ May! Damn you to hell!! You're killing me!_ I thought franticly.

She approached me gently as she link her soft pained, tearful eyes into my remorseful emerald orbs. My eyes traced downwards as I noticed that her hands made movements.

_No, no, no, no, no…__ God! NO! _I thought desperately as my eyes widen.

She was taking the engagement ring _off _her left finger. She took my hand and placed it on my palm.

My heart beat was fast, my knees were trembling, and my hands were shaking slowly.

"M-m-m ay… I-i-i..Y-you're not-"my voice was quivering.

She backed away slowly.

_She doesn't dare__._

"Goodbye Drew" she said as she ran away.

I felt like there were thousands of knives stabbing me, I felt like I was being killed, murdered, tortured. I felt like I was shot by a pistol gun. Most of all I felt like a complete _idiot_ for just standing there and not chasing her.

_**--------------**_

:D

_

* * *

_

_**HEY GUYZ! Thank You for the ppl who TOOK MY POLL! Seriously, thanks xD though its not god enough… you wanna know why? 'cuz it's a TIE! A TIE PEOPLE! Anyways, I'm closing it next week =/**_

_**But as for now, please review! Next chapter: May's POV. I figured I would make an alternation instead of being one-sided chapter –ed POV's, so that you people would know what the characters are feeling :D **_

_**If ever you're confused, just send me a review or a message to clear it up **____** I would be happy to help :D **_

_**Pwease Send me feedbacks and Reviews, it would make me happywer yand would wite mo and mo stoweys and chappys –puppy dog eyes-**_


	3. Why

_**Hey, Hey PEOPLES! Wahahahaha! Im back and fresh with new ideas :D**_

_**Yay! Im finished with this chapter! FINALY!**_

_**So yea, I did some thinking and I was kind of wondering…. Do **__**you**__** think im too harsh on Drew's part? I mean, its just it's part of my imagination/plot; but I swear he loves May, he's just a bad play boy. Because like, I let my best friend read the story and she was like 'isnt that kind of harsh?' and I was like 'I dunno' and now here I am asking you these ridiculous that you probably want me to shut now…**_

_**So…(ignore what I was saying earlier)**_

_I DON'T OWN POKEMON!_

* * *

**Title: Maybe**

**Chapter Three: Why**

**Summary**: _Drew, high prestigious, charming, rich pokemon coordinator slash PLAYBOY. May an ordinary, plain pokemon coordinator slash Drew's fiancé? What will happen, if Drew made a mistake in purpose? Would he get May back? What if when he finally got her trust back, something very tragic happens to May?!_

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I sit here on the soft grass, relaxing; I just finished training with my Roserade and I gave her the rest she rightfully deserved. Leaning my back on the tree, I let myself enjoy the scenery. The golden sun making its way to slumber; the orange clouds looked like cotton candy.

**Flashback**

A soft melodic laugh.

"Drew, look at that one! It looks like a…. pig, a fat pig, a fat, fat, very fat pig" Another giggle. "Don't you think so, Drew?" she asks.

I look at her smiling and half smirking, I stretched my arms from my lying position; I put my right hand under my jaw and placed my elbow on the soft grass to support my head's weight.

"All pigs are fat, May" I say in a logical tone or what May calls my: smart-ass-who-knows-everything tone.

"Not all! Pigs _are_ fat but there are other pigs that are fatter which makes the others skinny because there some pigs that are fat that also makes that cloud-shaped pig a fat pig and I proved you wrong Drew, Ha!" she says, her blue eyes shinning with triumph.

I smirked.

"That doesn't make any sense, love" I said, rolling my eyes.

She pouted. Adorable.

"Yes it does" she says and she ascended her head a little bit closer to me and so did I- only downwards.

"No it doesn't"

Closer…

"Yes it does"

Closer…

"No it doesn't"

Closer…

"Yes it does"

Only centimeters away…

"No it doesn't" I said, now whispering. I could feel her hot breath over my lips as I gradually closing my eyes.

"Yes it does"

Then laughter…

I opened my eyes and saw my girlfriend laughing; she was lying on her back with both her hands on her stomach. I smirked at her; my eyes glinting deviously.

"_You_ are so going to get it" I said between a bittersweet laugh.

Her laugh died. Then she looked at me trembling, no, she was giggling crazily; wiping her tears of joy on her eyes, she spoke:

"Im sorry" giggle "What did you say?" endless giggles.

I looked at her with a sinister smile I positioned myself edging to her, creeping at her like a lion hunting for its prey.

Then her giggle completely died. She looked at me.

"Aw, Drew you aren't gonna hit a pretty girl, are you" she said acting all innocent, bathing her eyelashes jokingly at me.

"No." I said "But I have a better idea" And with that I tackled her-gently- to the ground; her petite body trapped between my arms and knees. And then I began kissing her; sweet, torturing kisses.

I gave her small, chaste kisses on her cheek, her eyes, her jaw, her lips, her forehead, her neck. And all that while she was giggling; those small laughs that she gives me only to annoy me, and I loved it.

_I _Love _Her_. I always knew that.

"Seriously Drew, I'm hardly suffering here" she half said and half giggled when I kissed her nose.

"That's because I'm hardly done" I moved closer to her ear, and said: "Prepare to suffer"

Then all you hear was her sweet musical laugh, I moved fingers on her stomach faster as she laughed more loudly.

And then, her petite fingers were on my neck, tickling me. I backed away from her smirking face.

Then she laughed again "You should've_-laugh-_ seen your face_-laugh- _it was… _-laugh-_ it was… _-laugh-_ it was hilarious!" she said laughing

I smiled at her.

**End of Flash back**

I opened my eyes and sighed.

_Why? Why now? Why was she on my mind again? __**Why!?**_

_It's not fair__._ I thought.

_She_ was out of my life now, _She_ is none of my concern now and She… _She_ is ruining my life.

"She's ruining my life" I muttered. "She's not being fair, she left me… leaving me… not letting me move on, I don't even know she is, Hell! Why do I even want to know" I grabbed a stone and threw it away, very far away.

It's not fair, I dated some girls again but then there was something wrong, there was no spark, no nothing. I wasn't feeling anything when im with other women, there was no feeling. At all.

Sure, they say they 'love' me, but that's just it… they didn't love me for who I am, its not even an inch close with Love, they were _obsessed_ with me. They didn't love me for me; they love what they were getting… money, fame, sex! They only love me for my looks. They don't care about _me_.

Unlike _her_.

Unlike May.

She cares, she doesn't care if I have money or none, she doesn't see me as a "Sex God" or that's what others call me nor doesn't she see me as a famous coordinator prodigy, she just sees me for who I am, inside and out.

And she tries to understand me even when she hasn't got a clue how to, she taught me so many things, she taught me how to smile, she taught me how to care, The hell, she even taught me how to be nicer to people an less jerk-ish, she taught me how to _love._

She showed me how to love life, she showed me how to feel, she showed me true happiness. She was there when I needed her, she was always there. But, I suppose that I was never there for her.

But she still _loved_ me. She always had.

God gave me the most amazing person that had made me feel happy, that made me feel loved and I was stupid enough to push her away.

Im not surprised to say that I miss her, I miss everything about her, I miss her warmth, I miss her laugh, I miss her smile, I miss that spark I feel when I touch her warm hand, I miss being with her, I miss the nights when she whispers to me her "Good nights" and "I Love You-s", I miss her singing, I miss it when she whispers and tell me secrets, telling me stories and I cant help but feel happy that she _trusts_ me. I Miss Her.

She trusted me. She was so faithful to me and I wasn't.

But she _still_ loved me.

If I weren't such an ass back then, then she would probably be still here with me, we would probably be laughing, kissing, we would probably be tickling our guts out of each other. And I'd probably be happy right now.

We should be here together watching the golden sun set down the mountains, she should be here resting in my arms, she should be here laughing with me.

But she wasn't. She wasn't here, I can't hear her, I can't see her, and I don't even know where she is, I don't know how she is, who's she with, I don't know if she's safe or not. She's not here and it hurts to admit that it's my entire fault.

I got up, and shook my head. From this time on, I will not think about her ever again.

"Come Roserade" I called out to my rose pokemon and Roserade followed me obediently.

**20 minutes later**

I was walking down the streets of Pewter City.

I was walking peacefully with my hands in my denim pockets, and then I felt someone poke my shoulder. I looked around and saw a girl with purple hair looking at me with a smile on her face; blushing.

"Yes?" I said annoyed, I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Um… You're Drew Hayden and I watched you on TV last night and I was rea-" I cut her off.

"Get to the point, I don't have all night" I said rather coldly.

"I was thinking that, well you want to go to the movies with me tonight, well its awkward that im asking you, but since im the prettiest among my friends I was like wondering that you would ask me since you're the guy and-" I knew where this going, its always the same every other week, month or whatever, girl/whore approaches me, we date, tries to seduce me-if that works, it's a pretty hard work to seduce Drew Hayden- then Balabing Balaboom, I get laid, then I'll say "leave" very harshly. Then girl leaves crying- like I care-.

Though, its time for a change.

"No." I said very curtly.

"but-"

"Let me be and find some other low life you can whore with." I said harshly and left the girl fuming.

Irritated by the mere girls presence I walked faster. Then….

_THUD! _

I bumped in to someone, looking down; I noticed that the person dropped papers, no, fliers on the ground.

"Im sorry I was in a hurry" I hear a soft girly voice say. _Great another girl_

Feeling bad, I helped her pick the fliers. I picked the last one and got up, this was when I noticed that the girl was brunette. The same color as _hers_ the only difference was that this girl's hair was straight and not in piggy tail.

"Thank you for helping" the brunette says to me, and her voice was terribly familiar. She slowly got up to face me, I felt my heart accelerate when I saw her features, and it was her with no mistake.

It was May.

It was her, she still looked the same, only her hair was straighter.

"May?"

She giggled.

"Okay, are you psychic or something?" she says.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

giggle.

"I mean I was just about to introduce myself, but anyway, I'm May Maple and you are?" she says.

I stared at her dumbfounded. Was this some kind of joke? Does she seriously not recognize me? Or was this some kind of revenge for what I did to her three years ago? Why?

"Oho-kay, are just going to stare at me all night or are you going to tell me who you are." She says, looking at me with her blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"You don't know me?" I said. So many emotions were mixed in my voice: hurt, anger, confusion, happiness… sadness.

"Why? Am I suppose to know you?" she asks with complete innocence. Why? How? Was this possible?

"Though, you do look familiar somehow"

What's going on? Does she hate me this badly that she pretends that she doesn't know me? Well I guess that seems fair, considering what I've done. But there is something more and I'm going to find out.

Before I could speak she ran away…

"Bye it was nice meeting you!" she shouted as she ran away.

She did say she was in a hurry… my mind wandered off.

But why doesn't she remember me? Did she have amnesia or something or did she literally pretend to not remember me because she hates me?

Why!?

Why!?

Why!?

Why!?

_**Why!?**_

But if May is here, then that means that her friends are here with her.

Ash…

_That idiot_, Wait, he is an idiot and dense.

I chuckled.

Now, I know the exact place where to look. And then I walked towards the south of the city.

* * *

_**Yay! Finished, though it wasn't exactly what I had in mind to happen, but I think its good –grins-**_

**_Tell me if you guys enjoyed! I need at least_ 6-10** _**reviews :D**_

_**Ooh, and I accept suggestions for the story, and always check my page because I'll be posting 2 one-shots at anytime I want to :DD though, the truth is theyre still not finished –hehehehe, anyway, REVIEW**_

**_PS._**

**sorry this chapter took long i TRIED uploading to the Document Manager and it said that my story cant be converted blah blah blah, and then this night it just magically went right :D IM SO HAPPY :DDDD**

REVIEW‼


	4. Irony

Here's the update ya'll been waiting for.

This is My Birthday Update, I'm 17! Although my B-day was three days ago so… It's a **Happy Belated Birthday Update**!

Disclaimer: Does pokemon belong to Nintendo? O.O

**Title: Maybe**

By: ObsidianEmeraldXXX

**Chapter Four:**Irony

**Summary**: _Drew, high prestigious, charming, rich pokemon coordinator slash PLAYBOY. May an ordinary, plain pokemon coordinator slash Drew's fiancé? What will happen, if Drew made a mistake in purpose? Would he get May back? What if when he finally got her trust back, something very tragic happens to May?_

**Drew's POV**

The Pokemon Center.

_I'm pretty sure that Ash is here._ I thought.

I entered the big building with my hands in my pocket and my pretty face very calm until…

"Uh, excuse me Nurse Joy have you seen -Oh My God…" I stared.

Oh My God.

It was Harley wearing a goddamn skirt and awful make-up.

"Drew Darling! It's been so long! Oh my! Have you been working out! Meow…" Harley… um… was making cat scratches on my chest.

Shudder.

"Uh… Harley – twitch - people are staring" I removed his hands.

And Harley is still those annoying making cat sounds… and scratches.

"Oh, why Drew? Do you want to go somewhere _private_? If you know what I mean –wink wink-"

"_No_! -I mean… No –twitch- I just…" but Harley cut me off.

"Aw, pumpkin! You're winking at me!" Harley squealed.

I am SO not winking at him!

"_Dude_. Ever heard of a twitch? People often do it when they're irritated"

That should shut him up. Well, I do hope to…

"Ugh! Drewy-pumps! Im not a Dude… I'm a Hottie!"

Oh My God…

He did _not_ just say that.

For the love of all that's good…

_Why_ exactly did I end up with this person again? Oh yeah, I'm searching for my long lost ex-girlfriend slash fiancé who I think is pretending to not remember me at all, or… because to my intellectual-meaning: very smart- theory, she may have amnesia, to the cause I still don't know… yet. Yeah, I'm very sure that I'd find out why.

That.

Or the very fact that she hates my perfect gutter…

Snicker.

Maybe people should start calling me 'Detective Drew Hayden'. See? It even sounds good.

Yeah…

I want to leave.

"I'm leaving" I announced.

"Drewy wait!"

"What" I glared.

"You're my customer, you silly, silly boy! So what did you come here for?" Harley asked, _swaying_ his white skirt.

Must. Not. Twitch. So that. Gay. Won't think. I'm winking.

_You can do this, Drew… whatever you do, don't twitch._

"Drewy-poo?"

Triple mega twitch.

Traitor…

"Obviously, I was looking for Nurse Joy but all I saw was a violet-haired weirdo wearing ugly make-up _and_ a nurse's out fit!"

Score one for harsh points. Harley: zero.

"Nurse Joy is in the Pokemon Nursing Station, but this is the breeding station" Harley said, pointing his finger up. And I looked.

"What are you looking at?" Harley asked.

"But… you pointed and- I mean… whatever."

What a weirdo.

Sigh. Oh well.

"And as for the nurse outfit… don't I look like a cutie!" Harley giggled.

One point to Harley for those disgusting comments. Detective Drew: one.

I can't believe we're even. Stupid points and they're… point-ness.

Whatever. Loser.

"Whatever." And I walked away.

"I'll see you soon honey bunch!" Harley shouted.

Do people from the above hate me this much?

How come detectives don't detect when the torture is coming?

I don't wanna be a detective anymore. And I ain't bluffing. Seriously.

…

Whatever.

**At the Nursing Station**

"Hello sir, How may I help you?" The REAL Nurse joy asked.

"I was going to ask if there is an Ash Ketchum staying in the center."

"Oh, wait for a moment… I will just check"

**Waiting A Moment later.**

"Excuse me sir, Yes there is an Ash Ketchum staying here"

"Can I get his room number?"

"Of course, his room is… room number 123" she smiled sweetly.

123?

"Uh, are there any suites left? I'd like to stay here for a couple of days"

"Of course, Of course...! there's a vacant suite in number… 456, here's the key! Enjoy your stay!"

456… The stupid Irony.

I nodded a 'thank you' and proceeded to my room first to put my stuff in the room. My suite was wasn't a fancy one unlike what I usually get in hotels, but it's good enough for a person.

Now, to find that Ash Ketchum.

**Somewhere Around Pewter City:**

I have the list to do for today pasted in my head, because I'm super smart and I can remember anything.

First: Find Ash… and his best little buddy Pikachu. Tch. At least I'm not best friends with little pokemon. No offense Roselia.

Second: Find May, with the help of Ash of course.

Yup. That's all it. I have good memory, don't I?

Then, something brown caught my eye. No it's not _her_, but its _something_ alright.

Detective Drew scores two. Harley: one.

Take that. Bitch.

I went inside the shop. Not just that, it's 'The shop' that sells _that_.

That.

A brown detective coat, plus the hat of course, was there hung up with other clothes, calling for me to buy it.

Yeah… so maybe I was a _tiny_ bit bluffing about the whole 'I wanna quit being a detective' thing, but whatever.

I approached the cashier man.

"I'll take that." I pointed the brown detective coat.

"Hm? Oh, very well sir." He took the tag and punched some numbers in the cashier, while punching he spoke:

"I see you like playing detective? Not to offend you sir but, aren't you a little too old to play this kind of game? Because that's pretty moronic for a person like you." the man said.

What?

I'm so not playing 'detective'. This is serious thing, dude!

Moronic? So, what if I buy a brown detective coat, that's not moronic, Right?

…Right?

…Ouch.

No really, ouch… I think my ego needs a bandage.

That stupid Douche Bag.

I looked at him and said "I'm not playing detective"

"Oh, so you're giving this as a gift? We have free wrappers for every purchase-"

"I'm not giving anyone anything." I replied.

"Then what-"

"It's for the rain" I answered.

"But it's not a raincoat-"

"It's for the rain"

"But the weather's perfectly fine-"

"IT'S for the rain." I glared at him.

You better be scared, douche.

The man sweat dropped.

"Okay… that'll be 90 dollars"

90 dollars?

What'd I tell ya? A douche bag.

I paid and wore my super awesome detective coat.

**At the Park: Normal POV:**

Now Drew, wearing his pretty brown coat, was finding Ash Ketchum.

And as if on cue, Drew heard him.

How Ironic.

"Pikachu, Thunder-bolt now!" Well, he heard his catch phrase, to be more specific.

And there was Ash, training with his pikachu. Pikachu used his electric attack and destroyed with the speed of light multiple logs that were lined simultaneously on trees and some on the ground.

When his pokemon finished, Ash turned around.

"Drew? How long have you been there?"

"Not very long"

"Oh…"

Ash stared at Drew.

"What?" Drew glared at him.

Blink.

"Nothing! Nothing… but I'm just wondering, what up with the stupid coat?"

Stupid?

Glare.

"It's for the rain"

"It's not a raincoat-"

"IT'S for the rain"

"Dude, the weather's fine-"

_Grr. What is this? De ja vu?_

"_It's_ for the rain."

"But-"

"It's for the FREAKING RAIN."

"Fine! Sheesh, I only asked... It ain't exactly Halloween everyday…"

Drew twitched. "Halloween?"

Oh yeah… Drew's temper was rising.

"Well, yea. With your moronic costume and all"

A big vain popped on Drew's forehead… And no it didn't hurt, it was kind of… soothing.

"Would you mind repeating that again?"

Drew's left eye was twitching and his knuckles cracking and his teeth were gritting and… and… did already I mention that his left eye was twitching and his knuckles were cracking and his teeth were gritting? Yeah? Oh… well, okay.

"Whoa there buddy, chill! I was just kidding… well, kind of"

Drew gave Ash one of his I'll-glare-at-you-until-your-hair-turns-white glare.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop, God you're still so temperate like May, I can see why she's your girlfriend… you two match!"

May? When Ash mentioned her name… it was like there were butterflies were bursting inside his body.

"… We're not together anymore" Drew glared. At nothing, to be more precise.

Ash looked at him.

"Oh yeah. I remember! you cheated on her, that's why you two broke up right?"

A new vein was throbbing on Drew's forehead.

Was he even putting any effort pissing him off? Or was that just natural for this idiot?

_I'll punch this idiot later, but right now is all about May._

Drew told himself repeatedly to calm down. And he did, he calmed himself. And he smiled, because somehow… even if it's stupid and moronic, even if it's just one puny little hopeful idea, even if _she_ doesn't know… He did something for her again. And somewhere inside of him, he feels her smiling at him too.

He calmed finally.

"Speaking of May… Do you somehow know where she is? I mean, you guys travel together and all…" Drew started.

"Well yeah, she lives here… only for the summer particularly, we stopped traveling together, though" Ash answered.

Drew looked at Ash curiously.

"I can take you to see her now if you want to, or do you want to stay here and talk?" the raven haired man asked.

His heart was thumping. She's here, he was right; the girl from a while back _was_ May.

"Take me to her"

"Hm. Sure… but you have to lose the coat, I'm gonna be frank with you man, you really look stupid"

And with that… Drew cracked his knuckles.

Here we go again…

Review this Chapter


	5. Passed

**Authoress/N**: Man, it's been long since I updated anything! Well, I hope you don't mind… as usual, school is always the reason why, but also, as usual, I use the every possible opportunity I get to write stuff for you guys! Isn't that sweet of me? Right? …Right?

Well anyway, I noticed that the summary for this story is… I dunno… well, It always changes, but gosh! It's okay right? I'm still choosing either of the three.

Another anyway, I'm a girl so I _must_ be an Authoress and… not an Author right?

Well, gosh, that's all I can say today… so, for the disclaimer thing that everybody is typing… in their stories which I make a little interesting, because that's what they're doing:

**Disclaimer:** I never owned anything that is worldly known… like, ever. But this disclaimer is for… (SFX: dundadada!) Pokemon.

But, oh my gosh! Is the creator of the Pokemon really… ya know… out of this human world and into the soul world? That didn't sound right, Wait— let me rephrase that… Um… passed away? Well my friend said so, I'm not sure if it's true but that's why I'm asking you and in case you haven't noticed, I like rhyming too!

* * *

**Title: Maybe**

By: ObsidianEmeraldXXX

**Chapter Five**: Passed

**Summary**: "The moment I fell in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me" Drew said. "You're so cheesy, Drew!" He smiled. Right now, he's very sure that he regretted nothing.

* * *

**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**

People throw rocks at things that shine

_And life makes love look hard__…

* * *

_

**N****ormal POV:**

"Wow… seriously? That thing cost you 90 dollars? I know you're rich and all but…C'mon! You spent almost a hundred bucks on a thing like that?" _That_ guy with the raven hair said. _That_ guy who always had _that_ cap on his head ever since the day of his existence. And dare he insult his clothing like _that_?

Drew sighed… irritably.

This may sound weird since Drew really likes to argue with people, but really… with this man? What's the use? Like, seriously, what is wrong with this guy? Can't he shut his mouth for just one minute? Or did he want to wait for Drew to tape it silent?

Don't judge, though, but Ash was his friend, one of his only true friends. Sure, at some times he did things a little undone, infuriates him and argues with him to the last fiber he has in his body just to prove that he's right. Ash is still Ash—the enthusiastic dope, always determined and never loses hope when lost a battle, always have been there for a friend. Yeah, Drew can beat the hell out of him in a pokemon battle, but he didn't mope and eat ice cream while slumped on a couch watching dramatic shit in television. Nope, he moved on… and eventually asked for another battle.

Ash is his friend, considerably his best friend, and right now he's still tolerable… bearable. Drew's angry, yeah, only a little but… Come. On. He said the coat was stupid, and Drew's still a man, a man with huge amount of ego to protect.

Drew exhaled a heavy breath. It seemed that it was the only way to not do violent things to the man beside him. If, hypothetically speaking, someone here was not in such a good mood then he'd punch all the lights and stars inside of a certain man with black hair, tanned skin and an electric pokemon on his shoulder.

"Ash shut _it_." Drew gritted his teeth together.

"Touchy … I'm just being nice! I mean… You're… always sulking and everything," Ash grinned.

Drew didn't reply... but he did roll his eyes!

It was bad enough that he didn't get to wear his super nice detective coat but now he has to deal with this guy? Yup, there's a God up there… A sadistic, LMAO-ing, merciless god who loves making Drew's life miserable.

Ego-bruising miserable.

And it was right now that Drew realized that Ash stopped walking... Because Drew's nose is aching. It seemed that _Ash_ wasn't nice enough to tell Drew to stop walking so that he wouldn't crash on a freaking tree.

"Hey Drew? You hit the tree… are you okay?"

Drew got up and dusted himself and rubbed his nose—his aching, red nose…

"I'm… fine," You don't know how much it took Drew to say those words without hurting this man beside him.

"Oh, sorry I was referring to that coconut tree" Ash said.

Drew frowned.

"So you rather worry for a tree than a human being like yourself who is also your friend whom you argue with and who insults you back when you insult him when he's sulking and being all emo? Hm. And people say I'm the heartless one." Drew said.

Ash blinked.

"If it makes you feel any better, I _am_ worrying for you… in the inside." Ash put his hand over his chest.

"Shut up, Ash"

"Whatever. Anyway, we're here,"

Drew looked at Ash, and then at the house.

The house was located near the beach. It kind of looked like a summer home, it wasn't entirely huge but it was big enough for a family to fit. The site was full of coconut and palm trees and Drew can already imagine the amazing sunset. It looked like the perfect place to enjoy and relax.

The boys went by the front porch; both stood silently. Apparently, to Ash, it was either Drew was excited to see the brunette girl who dumped him on the beach two years ago that he couldn't bring his shaking-with-excitement hand to knock on the wood with a rotating knob or he was just too chicken to knock.

"Well? Knock already" Drew said, impatiently.

"Why me? You're the one who wants to see her; I've been your personal tour guide for almost the whole day. For that reason, I, Ash Ketchum, am not going to knock the door for you. Man, you make me feel like I'm butler wimpy," Ash retorted.

"Stop being lazy," Drew glared at him.

"Yeah, well, stop being bossy!"

"Knock—now," Drew demanded.

"Uh-uh. That's not gonna work on me. Judging all the time I'm with you, I'm practically immune to it" Ash grinned.

"Whatever, Ash. Just knock at the damn door already" Drew folded his arms on his chest.

"Why do keep insisting—wait, I know why… You're scared! Drew, you're such a pansy!" Ash laughed very loud.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Hm. Who's the pansy now, eh Ketchum?

"Didn't know you had the guts," Ash grinned.

"…"

CREEK…

"Hi Max, Norman! Been a long time, huh?" Ash beamed.

Oh. _Oh_… no.

Max and Drew isn't the best of friends. Really. Whenever they see each other, it's all death glares, tense movements, nervously playing with their clothes. Max's opinion meant something to him, although very little, something is still something and he hoped that, at some point, they will have this friendly connection. But Drew would never, never admit that in front of anybody… ever. And now that he and May split with no contact between them in almost twenty-six months… Well, I think Drew knows what to expect, and it involved pranking and… other things that Drew was sure to be torturous.

"Well, Hi Ash… Drew" Norman spoke while raising his brow.

And Norman… Well, let's assume that he's the 'I hate your wimpy gut 'cause you cheated on my daughter and you deserved to be dumped BTW' type of dad. And did I mention that this guy has a Slaking? No? Oh, well this guy has a Slaking. A really big one. Anyway the keyword; assume.

Drew felt the little evil dude with large glasses staring at him menacingly. But Drew, you should know, never lost a glaring match. Ever. Pfft, this will be an easy one anyway. This kid is what? Two?

Drew threw back a glare that was much, _much_ worse than that boy. Heck, yeah! He was winning. Five more seconds and he knew that the kid will give up. 4… 3… 2—

"Stop glaring at my son,"

What?

"… Sorry, sir" Drew muttered.

What was that? Well, that's unfair. Yup, total injustice. _His_ kid started it… So why was _he_ blaming Drew? He was just standing there doing nothing… so _innocently_ doing nothing.

"Hm. Well, get in boys," Norman spoke, oddly calm.

"Thanks Norman! C'mon Max!" Ash practically sprinted inside the house. But… isn't he forgetting something... _someone_? 'green eyes and green hair with that drop-dead gorgeous face and Edward Cullen features' someone?

"What are you waiting for? Come on in already" said Norman, kind of annoyed.

"… Including me, uh, sir?" Drew asked with raised brows.

"Well, I did say 'boys', which I positively remember, is plural unless…" Norman squinted his eyes at Drew.

Which Drew countered by raising his eye brow again. "Sir, I can very much assure you that I'm straight"

Norman nodded.

"I'm assured. Now, I will slam this door on your face if you don't get in soon,"

Drew went in quickly and spoke a quiet 'Thank You' to Norman; which he responded with a nod. Drew was beginning to have second thoughts about Norman, though. He seemed kind to him but then he never did know what kind of person is Norman.

Drew never really gave himself the chance to get to know May's family back when they were still together. Max, yeah, he often sees him but whenever it was, it always had full of tension. Caroline, Ah, now she's very much the opposite of her son, she's sweet and always carrying that motherly smile but he seldom saw her and her husband because they were in another region. Norman, Drew remembered, the first, last and _only_ time he talked to him was the time he asked May her hand in Marriage and the couple went to May's parents for they're approval and blessing.

He remembered, when he asked for Norman his approval, he sensed some kind of hostility in his Aura.

He remembered after that, Norman asked them to stay for a few days so they can get to know each other.

He remembered saying no.

And he remembered how May had her hopeful eyes saddened by the refusal.

He remembered when she talked to him and said it'd be fun.

He remembered how he said she irritated the hell out of him.

He remembered how she didn't speak the whole trip back to _his_ home.

He remembered when he saw her crying when the night came.

He remembered how he didn't care.

He remembered how he reasoned that he needed to train when the truth was he only wanted to get his hell out of that house and go back home in his comfy bed with no one else but him.

And now there _is_ no one else but him. There was a time when Drew thought all of this was ironic, how he wished that May got off his back because she irritates him, how he really, _really_ wished that he was alone. And now that he got what he wanted, his heart aches.

And he hates that.

They sat on the couches of the living room. Ash was sitting beside Drew who was facing Norman who was facing Max. All sat in silence, an uncomfortable one.

"So, why is your nose red?" Norman asked while eyeing Drew.

Drew had his brows knitted together.

What was he talking about—Oh! The tree accident…

"I crashed onto a tree, sir" Drew answered while rubbed his nose.

"How stupid of you" Max commented.

Ash snickered.

Drew bit his cheeks and glared. The retort… that sweet, sweet, harsh retort that he was about give was just hanging on the tip of his tongue. So, so close to getting out but unfortunately his dad was there…

"Aren't you gonna say something to me? C'mon let's see you try" Max smirked.

"Max, they're our guest, don't be disrespectful. Now, get those cheddar cubes in the kitchen and some drinks for them," Norman commanded.

Hell yeah, Drew was _really_ starting to like Norman. Max can just jump off a cliff, for all he cares…

Drew smirked at Max when he complained but did what he was told anyway.

"I don't want to be offending but why are you here?" Norman bluntly said.

"Oh, I'm not offended, Norman! I'm always here anyway—"

"Ash, not you, I was talking to him" Norman sighed as he pointed a thumb at Drew.

"Oh, oh. Right… sorry. I'm just gonna sit here and wait for my food! Just pretend I'm not here—Oh, there it is!" Ash grinned.

Max entered the living room with a tray on his hands. A pitcher of what seemed to be orange juice and a plate of little chunks of yellow with a tooth-pick stuck on its middle. The boy placed the tray on the center table.

"I'll be upstairs" Max scowled at Drew and took his leave.

Oh, yes. Drew has a little sadistic side in him. And yes, he was thoroughly enjoying that little scowl grow deeper.

"Hey, Norman? What are these again?" Asked Ash who was examining the little cube of cheese with tooth-pick, as if he was seeing for the first time in his life.

"They're Cheddar Cubes, Ash. Try one," Norman grinned. He gave that proud 'I made them myself' smile.

"No thanks. Cheddar tastes like cheese," Ash shook his head.

Drew rolled his eyes.

Norman raised his brow slowly. "Yes… because it _is_ cheese,"

"That's what they said on the Internet" Ash muttered.

Both males looked at the man with the cap.

"Hey! I'm just trying to ease the tension, I know it's cheese! What do you take me for? An Idiot?" Ash pursed his lips.

Oh, there was silence.

"Peachy," Ash commented dryly. "I'll let you guys talk in private. Good luck, buddy!" Ash smirked and patted Drew's shoulder and ran to Max's room.

What? Why did he leave Drew alone with Norman? So much for trying to ease the tension…

"So, is there any reason why you came here?" Norman asked again.

He put his stare on Drew; waiting for an answer. "I just want see her, sir" Drew answered, honestly.

"Why do you want to see her?"

Why did he want to see her? Because he felt lonely? Maybe he realized what he did was very wrong and he knew that just now. Maybe he it is because he needed to see her badly, or because he wanted to know why she doesn't know him. Whatever it is he wanted from her, one thing he is sure of is that he needed to see her. Right this moment.

It was like if his eyes didn't see her soon, his heart might shatter. You may call it cheesy but that's how he felt.

"I was curious. She doesn't seem to remember me, why is that?" Drew watched Norman pause.

"You two met?"

"Yes sir, only a few hours back. We talked a bit but…"

"Dissociative Amnesia, it happened about two years ago. I was having a gym a battle with that Blaze kid; May was watching, I think they were dating that time," He took a look at Drew and watched as his eyes widened a little of shock. Maybe, just maybe, he saw hurt in his eyes too but he wasn't sure, though. This kid is very good at hiding his feelings, if so.

Norman continued.

"Slaking used Earthquake, it was too strong and huge debris started to fall. We evacuated the gym quickly and then the whole building collapsed, just like that, I thought the kids were behind me but they weren't, actually. The Ambulance got there and the pokemon helped search they're bodies. My wife was frantic and Max was crying and… all was in disrupt.

An hour after the whole search, they found them lying on the ground, looking lifeless, and so much Blood on their clothes. Blaze had my daughter in a shielding embrace, he's one brave boy, you know? He protected her with his life; he's the one who took most of the damage. We took them to the hospital but Blaze didn't seem to make it. May was fine, she had minor cuts and bruises but the doctors guessed the falling debris hit her head pretty hard that caused her to have Amnesia. Some of her memory returned but others remained blank, "

"… I'm sorry, I didn't know— what happened to that guy?" Drew asked.

"Had a short funeral. He's an orphan, so the Orphanage was his family. I've grown soft on that boy, he dreamt to be Champion one day," The tone Norman used, Drew can't help but feel a little jealous. He was somewhat proud of that Blaze guy because he risked his life for his daughter, and Drew wondered if Norman would've been proud of him too if—

"Is there anything else you want now?" Norman asked as he sipped on his glass.

"I… With your… approval sir, if you may, I ask to see your daughter," A serious face, Drew put on.

"To win her back?" Norman's tone was suspicious.

"No…! I mean, yes… kind of but not the way you think, sir" Drew shook his hands and head.

"And what exactly do you think I was thinking?" He leaned back while he put his chin on hand.

Drew swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbed. He was getting nervous, yes, but his intensions were very genuine.

"That I'd… betray her again… sir," Sweat was rolling on his forehead.

Norman nodded.

"And how did you betray her?"

"I cheated on her," Drew muttered.

"And you knew it was wrong?" Norman asked.

"I… well… yes—no, kind of… I was very stupid that time,"

"Yes, stupidity can be a crime," Norman smiling lightly, mock-nodding him.

"I shouldn't be here; I shouldn't be forgiven because I know I don't deserve it. I said so many awful things to her, sir" Drew confessed as he bowed his head in shame.

Norman nodded slowly and stared at him.

"Did you love her?"

Drew looked at Norman straight to the eye and answered firmly, "Yes I did… and I still do"

"Why do you love her?" asked Norman, holding their gaze. The old saying: The eyes are the window of your soul' is true, Norman thought. And looking into this man's eyes, he knew he was being sincere. He just wanted to know why. That, and because he wanted to play detective, he'll take note to buy that awesome brown coat he saw yesterday but for now…

"I…"

Why did he love her anyway? Was it because of her eyes? Smile? Kindness? Her laugh? Or because she's one helluva kisser? No. It's because… He didn't really know. He just… loves her. That's it, he just did. Or maybe it was because he didn't need a reason to love her; Because he doesn't need one.

"I… sir—"

Norman didn't let him finish.

"Well, well, are you changing your mind about her? 'cause if you are, the door's right there," it was said so bluntly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; And this infuriated Drew.

"Sir. I had been insulted by a dope who thinks cheddar and cheese aren't the same and blames the internet for it, I had been molested by a freak Nurse-Joy-wannabe with purple hair and unshaved legs, and my nose is freaking red because of that tree out there. All of this happened in one day because I wanted to know why May doesn't know me anymore, and that scared the hell out of me, my heart won't stop hurting and I'd do everything to see her, ego-bruising or not, I will.

And now I found out that the girl who dumped me and who I still have feelings for has Dissociative Amnesia which meaning I know not of and will Google it later on. So, no, I will not walk out of that damn door because I'm not changing my mind. I love May, and it beats the crap out of me why but I do, I just _do_." Drew held on a gaze, a determined gaze, a fighting gaze. He will not give up, no way in hell—

Norman smiled.

"Alright. So, wanna watch WWE? It just started five minutes ago. Oh, and nice speech by the way… you pass," Norman winked as he turned on the TV.

Drew passed! Yes! …What the hell did he pass?

"What did I pass, sir?"

"My test! Congratulations, you love my daughter and I know you'll take care of her. I saw it in your eyes, Drew, you changed, and I doubt you'll betray her again. Although, if you do I will kick your ass. Anyway, talking about these things are for girls, and we're men. Oh, May and Caroline will be back from the groceries before lunch, you can stay if you want?"

"Uh, sure… I'd love to, thanks?" Drew smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, did you know John Cena got fired from RAW?" Norman asked.

Drew's eyes widened.

"No. Way. What the hell is that? Do they want viewers to stop watching their show? I mean John is kind of the Face of WWE" Drew said, his eyes glued on the television.

"I know right? That Vickie woman sucks, by the way,"

"You said it. Nice cheddar cubes, you made them right?" Drew aid while munching cheese.

"Yeah, thanks" Norman grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry there is no MAY/DREW in this chapter… again. I'm in shame I assure you but I didn't plan this chapter to be so long, originally May should be here by now but… Anyway, tell me what you think!

**Questions**:

-Is Norman alright with you?

-How are you guys okay with May's condition?

-Is the story too long that you're satisfied/unsatisfied?

-Have you tried Cheddar Cubes before? Do you blame the internet?

Review this Chapter!


End file.
